A fuel cell electrochemically combines hydrogen and oxygen to produce electricity. The ambient air readily supplies oxygen. Hydrogen provision, however, calls for a working supply.
A reformed hydrogen supply converts a fuel into hydrogen. The fuel acts as a hydrogen carrier, is processed to separate hydrogen, and may include a hydrocarbon fuel, for example.
A fuel processor reforms the fuel to produce the hydrogen. While large and stationary fuel cell systems have matured as a technology, portable fuel cell systems for portable applications are still overcoming unmet technical challenges. Portable fuel cell systems offer constraints that are overlooked in a stationary fuel cell system. Space, weight, orientation independence, changing location of use, and system efficiency are all constraints that prevent components used in large stationary systems from being simply downsized into a smaller portable system.
Provision of air to a fuel processor in a stationary fuel cell system readily uses any suitable number or size fans and compressors. For air provision in a portable system, however, a small fan cannot supply enough pressure for the tight dimensions and plumbing of a portable fuel processor. Small compressors are then typically used in portable systems. However, even the smallest compressors require substantial space and weight for a portable package, and are noisy, costly and unreliable.
It should be apparent that portable fuel cell systems need to find new techniques for air provision.